1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electrostato-graphic reproduction machines, and more particularly to the control of the ratio of toner particle electrostatic charge to toner particle mass (the charge-to-mass ratio) in such machines.
2. Background Art
During use of electrostatographic reproduction machines, larger toner particles develop easier than smaller particles, resulting in the decrease of average toner particle size and greater charge-to-mass ratios. This results in a tendency toward decreased toner density for a given charge difference between the toner particles and the electrostatic image.
Further, low charge-to-mass ratios result in excessive toner dusting. Severe dusting can result in high background levels on reproductions and in contamination of mirrors, chargers, image receivers, etc.